All Alone, At The End Of The World
by Jack Noshima
Summary: After receiving a message through the TARDIS, the Doctor gets trapped on Earth 24 hours before it's said to end. With no warning on how it will end, will the Doctor be able to work it out, and will he be able to stop it in time?
1. Chapter 1: Jelly Comet

The Doctor stood in his TARDIS, the doors open, leaning against the frame. With a smile, he looked out at a nebula, deep into space. Every so often, he would come here, just because it was so peaceful. Normally, he thought peaceful was boring, but the beauty of the nebula captivated him. He was always running around the galaxy, getting into trouble, saving people from trouble, losing people, sometimes he liked to stand there and be at peace. To see something so beautiful it was beyond words gave him the strength to carry on with his journey's. The nebula was formed from billowing clouds of green and blue dust, swirling around each other as if dancing. Small streaks of red followed the clouds, then took paths of it's own, before coming back. A yellow haze encircled all the other colours, as if it were a protective blanket keeping the dancing children safe. There were few other places in the universe where the Doctor felt he could stand and just smile. This place had never been tarnished with battle or strife, it held no bad memories for the Doctor, it held no conflict. All it held for him was a sense of peace.

Behind the Doctor, he heard footsteps walking up to the main console. He turned around slightly to see Amy Pond's fiery red hair, pale skin, blue shirt and darker blue shorts.

"Good morning, Pond," the Doctor said cheerfully.

"Does it even count as morning if there's no sun to go by?" Amy said in her thoughtful sarcasm.

The Doctor laughed and turned back to look out of the TARDIS doors. Amy noticed he was stood there and stepped towards him.

"What'cha looking at?" She asked, inquisitively.

"It's a nebula," the Doctor said calmly. "No one has ever named it I don't think, at least the TARDIS console has nothing on it anyway. I like to call it the Child Nebula though."

Amy stood beside the Doctor and looked out at the beautiful sight. She was speechless for a second, taking in the vast billowing clouds and perfect colours. She had seen many things whilst on her journey with the Doctor and Rory, many beautiful things and many horrible things, but nothing quite compared to this.

"It's beautiful," Amy simply said.

"Where's Mr. Pond by the way?" The Doctor asked, realising the other man was absent.

"I told him to clean our room," Amy said, putting on a stern face.

"Clean your room?" The Doctor exclaimed, outraged. "Why would you want to clean you room? No, it's much more fun messed up. I insist that you go tell him to stop immediately."

Amy turned her stern look on the Doctor.

"Or, not," the Doctor said, fearing that expression.

"Where are we going today anyway?" Amy asked, stepping away from the door and towards the control console.

"I was thinking we could go to Corrosolvis," the Doctor said excitedly, stepping away from the door as well. "Each member of the ruling species has 6 heads on long necks and tiny little arms, their plays are just hilarious."

The Doctor clicked his fingers and the TARDIS doors closed. Then he looked round and saw Amy's disapproving face.

"Ok," the Doctor continued. "How about the Jelly Comet?"

"Jelly Asteroid?" Amy asked, completely confused.

"Ah, yes," the Doctor hesitantly answered. "There was a small planet and two men got into a practical joke war. Long story short, a practical joke went wrong, really really wrong, and they wound up with a few hundred tonnes of jelly. So they shot it into space and it froze as a giant ball."

"That was your practical joke, wasn't it?" Amy said dryly.

"Well, he started it!" The Doctor exclaimed.

Amy laughed at his reaction. Then considered the Jelly comet.

"I think it'd be interesting to ice skate on frozen jelly," Amy said, thoughtfully.

"Oh and there's more to it than just ice skating," the Doctor continued. "The jelly wibbled about a lot when it was sent off, so there are some really interesting formation in the ice too!"

Amy laughed again, then stood up leaned on the console.

"Alright, let's go ice-skating," Amy said, smiling.

"We're going ice skating?" A male voice asked behind the Doctor.

"Yes, Rory, on jelly," the Doctor said, spinning round. "Do try to keep up, will you?"

"But I..." Rory began. "Wait, jelly?"

"I'll explain later, stupid face," Amy called to him.

"Right then, off we..." the Doctor began, but was interrupted.

There was a beep from the control console. The Doctor looked it at curiously. Amy and Rory followed his line of sight and saw what he was looking at. A small light was flashing on the console that wasn't before. The Doctor walked round and took a closer inspection.

"Doctor, what's wrong?" Amy asked, a little worried.

"That wasn't flashing before, why is it flashing?" The Doctor asked, looking a little concerned himself.

The flashing changed, different durations the light stayed on, sometimes fast, sometimes slow. The Doctor watched. He quickly realised it was morse code. He grabbed a pen and pencil from inside his pocket and began to write the letters.

"_I-L-L-E-N-D-2-4-H-O-U-R-S-A-N-D-T-H-E-E-A-R-T-H-W-I-L-L-E-N-D-2-4-H-O-U-R-S-A-N-D-T-H-E-E-A-R-T-H-W-I-L-L-E-N-D-2-4-H-O-U-R-S"_

"Doctor, what is it?" Amy asked, becoming a little frantic. "What does that mean?"

"Someone is sending a message," The Doctor said, very quietly. "24 hours and the Earth will end."

"What?" Rory asked, surprised.

"They sent it straight through the console," The Doctor said, jumping up and running around to the other side. "Whoever it is must be sending one hell of a signal to get it in here, which means this is simple. I can track the signal back to it's origin, get a time and date and follow the signal all the way back."

He pressed a few buttons and dragged the monitor around in front of him. On the screen showed a time and a date. 27th June 2012. The Doctor ran around to the other side of the TARDIS and flipped a switch, then span a dial next to it. Then he came back round and pulled the lever down to send the TARDIS flying through the vortex. A few seconds later, the familiar engine sounds blared out, signifying that they had landed. The Doctor ran towards the door, looking at his watch as he went. He opened the doors and shot out, followed by Amy and Rory.

"Everything's normal," Amy pointed out.

"I missed a bit, we're 20 seconds early," the Doctor explained.

"But, everything's normal, shouldn't there be something more going on if the world is about to end?" Rory asked.

"Just wait, 2 seconds," the Doctor said.

Almost as soon as he'd finished saying that, the 2 seconds were up. Dong, dong, dong, sounded the TARDIS cloister bell. The Doctor span round to look at the TARDIS as the doors closed.

"What?" The Doctor screamed.

The engines flared up and the TARDIS began to de-materialise on it's own. The Doctor ran forward, but the TARDIS had disappeared before he could reach it.

"No!" The Doctor shouted, looking up at the sky. "Come back here!"

"Doctor," Amy asked, panicking. "What is going on?"

The Doctor span round and looked at Amy with a look neither she nor Rory had ever seen before. Pure panic.

"The TARDIS is so scared it's run away without us," the Doctor said, every inch of his face creased with fear. "It's the end of the world."


	2. Chapter 2: Going to London

The Doctor paced. The world around him was as normal as it had ever been. The sun was shining high in the sky, the people walked about their day, the grass and leaves were green. It was a typical summer's day. Yet, the Doctor paced, his mind turning faster than it ever had. His companions, Amy and Rory stood there, staring at him, begging him with their minds to think of something. It had been merely seconds since the TARDIS had taken off without them.

"Doctor," Amy said finally, fearing to disturb him. "Why did the TARDIS disappear like that?"

The Doctor stopped and looked at her. The look he gave her was almost an insult to Amy. It was the look a human gives a monkey, as if the person being looked at is a being of vastly inferior intelligence. The Doctor hadn't meant to give this look, but he couldn't help it, everything inside his head was like chaos.

"It was scared," he began. "Don't you get it? The TARDIS was scared. Whatever is happening, whatever is about to happen, it scared her so badly that she didn't care anymore that we weren't aboard, she just had to escape. It's never happened before, no matter what, she has never run away from me. The only time she's ever ran from anything is when Jack was holding onto the outside."

"What does that mean?" Amy asked. "And who's Jack?"

"It means we're on our own. Whatever is happening, we're blind. All the power of the TARDIS is gone," the Doctor said, before he stopped and looked up and down Amy, remembering how flirtatious she can be. "And Jack is someone who you should never meet. It would be a disaster."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Amy asked, a little affronted.

"Doctor," Rory interjected. "What is going on?"

"I don't know," the Doctor said, returning to pacing.

"How is the world going to end?" Rory asked.

"I don't know," the Doctor repeated.

"What do we do now?" Rory asked, getting desperate.

"I don't know!" The Doctor shouted, stepping up to Rory and pushing his face up close to his.

Rory didn't ask any more questions, he merely swallowed and lightly nodded. The Doctor stepped away and returned to pacing. Then he stopped, his head shot up and his expression changed to one of revelation.

"Wait, no" the Doctor began.

Amy smiled. She knew that look, she had seen it a hundred times. This was the point where the Doctor had a brilliant idea and ran off to go initiate it. The Doctor turned on his heel and began to walk quickly down the street.

"Where are we going?" Rory asked, feeling he was okay to ask now.

"To get a car," the Doctor said, walking towards a small group of parked cars.

"To go where?" Amy asked, feeling she shouldn't let Rory ask all the questions and risk getting shouted at.

"We need information," the Doctor said, almost sounding cheerful.

The Doctor was cheerful. He was glad that he had come up with a bit of a plan, or, at least, the next step to working out what to do.

"We're going to London, and we need something fast to do it with," the Doctor said over his shoulder. "Wait here."

Amy and Rory stopped on command as the Doctor strode into the middle of the cars. They saw him over the top, he was spinning and twisting round, looking at the various cars in the car-park, deciding which one he wanted to take. Then he stopped, his smile turned into a grin.

"Oh," the Doctor said loudly. "Oh, you beauty."

"What is it, Doctor?"

The Doctor disappeared amongst the crowd of cars. Amy and Rory heard the familiar sound of the sonic screwdriver and then a door unlock. A few seconds later an engine roared into life. The engine sounded like a lion roaring in the jungle, telling all other animals of it's ferocity and power. The engine purred for a few seconds before the car the Doctor was in shot forward, turned sharply and stopped right in front of Amy and Rory. They looked down to the see the Doctor, grinning, whilst sat in a 67 Chevy Impala.

"What is that?" Amy asked, looking surprisingly unimpressed.

"Oi," the Doctor said loudly. "This is a 67 Chevy Impala, one of the greatest cars that's ever been built. Rare to find one in a car park like this, very rare. So, let's go before the owner comes back, shall we?"

Amy sighed before walking round to the passenger seat. Rory, who was more excited about the car, gleefully got into the back. As the car began to move, two men came around the corner. One was shorter with short brown hair, wearing a leather jacket and carrying a pie-box, the other was taller with long hair and a light green jacket. When they saw the car moving away they both ran after.

"Hey, my car!" The shorter one shouted, an American accent thick in his words, as he ran, dropping his pie.

The Doctor smiled as he sped down the roads, expertly handling the car as if he'd driven it all his life. With a sense of urgency powering him forward, he ignored all notions of speed limits and the highway code. He quickly found himself on a motorway, powering past all the traffic on the road. In the car, Rory had his eyes closed in the back seat, fearing for his life. Amy was screaming with enjoyment, loving how fast they were going. She was scared too, but it was too much for her to let that get in the way.

"Do you think you can slow down a bit?" Rory shouted from the back seat.

"No way, we need to get to London quickly. I need to talk to UNIT," the Doctor explained.

"What's UNIT?" Amy asked, turning a little more serious.

"Think of them like the army," the Doctor began, swerving in out of traffic without loss of concentration. "Except, instead of fighting other humans, they fight enemy aliens and other creatures that try to attack people. They're small now, but quite elite. They're probably our best bet to find out what's going on."

"And you're just going to turn up out of the blue?" Rory asked, not seeing the logic.

"They'll be expecting me," the Doctor said, a little smug.

The car sped down the motorway, swerving in and out of cars with ease. The Doctor was slightly frustrated that it was taking so long, he wasn't used to waiting for anything, but he was still glad that he had a plan. After surviving 20 minutes at an impossible speed, Rory had relaxed a little, managing to look out of the window a bit. As he watched, the Doctor sped past two police cars that were amongst the traffic. Rory panicked, knowing that a high speed car chase was the last thing they needed. However, as he watched, the policemen in the car didn't even seem to notice them go past. A split second later they had passed and the police still weren't following.

"Doctor," Rory began slowly. "Can everyone else see us?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes," the Doctor said, swerving around a lorry. "I used the TARDIS key to start the car, tied it directly into the ignition system. That system is tied with every other system in the car. The TARDIS key has a perception filter on it, the same one as the TARDIS itself has. It took a little bit of sonic-ing but I managed to tie the perception filter to the car. I wouldn't normally do it, it's cheating a little, but we're out of options for the time being."

"Do you understand any of that?" Rory asked Amy.

"I think the Doctor made the car invisible," Amy said, amused.

"Not invisible, just..." the Doctor began. "Oh, never mind. Yes, the Doctor made the car invisible."

In the far distance, London began to rise on the horizon. It hadn't taken that long to get there, but they had been travelling faster than most people will do in their entire lives. The Impala was a great car and it handled speed well. London got bigger and bigger as the car sped towards it. Amy and Rory were happy to see it, figuring the Doctor had a plan. The Doctor, however, was in a darker mood. Getting to London just reminded him that he still had no idea what was going on or what to do next. He just hoped that those at UNIT had more information than he did.

The traffic going in and out of London was more congested than any of the three could've imagine. Amy and Rory had never seen traffic like it. They had seen worlds of insurmountable beauty, they had seen the war scars of battles long since fought, they had seen terrors that would make any normal person cry. Yet never, in their life, had they seen the intense gridlock in and around London. The Doctor sped at the traffic, turning into the emergency lane used for ambulances. He passed the gridlock with ease, almost gleeful for avoiding the long traffic jams. Amy was gleeful though, she found it hilarious that they were passing everyone without being seen. Rory was less happy, he was still convinced that they were going to get caught. Once inside the inner city of London, the Doctor pulled, sharply, into a car park and got out. Confused, Amy and Rory stepped out and looked at him questioningly.

"We'll be quicker travelling on foot. Trying to get a car through London during the day is like trying to catch a wasp with a hulahoop," the Doctor said, before looking pensieve. "Which I did once, of course the wasp was 6 foot tall and drunk. Vespiforms, they never learn. Anyway, onward to UNIT."

Amy looked at Rory, and he looked back at her. Both were amused. The situation they were in was highly dangerous and no one had any idea what to do, but they still found the Doctor's rambles to be amusing. In light of the dire situation they were in, a little amusement was good for moral.

Now the trio were taking the streets of London on foot. As they grew closer to their destination, the Doctor seemed to walk faster and with more purpose. Until, finally, he gave up the pretence and just began to run. They were going through the streets quite quickly. The crowds of people didn't move, they just continued walking about their day as if two men and a women weren't running past them. Rory and Amy followed closely behind the Doctor, feeling put out by the vast crowds of people. Once again, they found themselves in a situation where they'd never quite seen crowds like it. They almost seemed inhuman to them, marching like robots about their daily routines. Rory even bumped into a few but it was if nothing had happened.

"I hate cities," Rory called over to Amy.

"You get used to it," the Doctor shouted back.

Finally, they arrived at the UNIT headquarters. It was an unassuming building, one that many people would pass off as simply an office structure or one of those random businesses that people always see but never actually wonder what they do. This particular building was more of an administrative building. The upper levels were, in fact, mainly offices. Hundreds of staff relaying information, keeping systems up to date, running the various programs involved. The under levels, those under ground, were where the more sensitive information was kept. Monitoring stations that observed various fields of interest around the world were set up. These places kept constant check on atmostpheric conditions, weather patterns, geothermal readings, geological readings, information on the outer atmosphere, and information about deep space, relayed back through small probes. They also monitored every piece of news that came through every office around the globe and had clearance to remotely view any GPS data and any security camera.

Before they entered, the Doctor turned around to Amy and Rory.

"We're down to about 23 hours and 2 minutes, so I'll be brief, for once," the Doctor began. "I've worked with UNIT in the past, they are very good at their jobs, but they are a military operation. I trust them with the protection of the planet when I'm not here, but I don't trust them with individual lives. They'll try to save as many people as possible but they will sacrifice others if it helps to save the world. They'll take the quickest route possible. They'll listen to me, they always will, but be careful none-the-less. We don't know what it is that's going on, so stay on your toes."

Amy and Rory nodded. The Doctor smiled and turned around. He used his sonic screwdriver on the lock and the doors slid open. He strolled inside, into a fairly well decorated lobby. About half way through he stopped and stared at a man stood by the front desk.

"Hello, Doctor," said the man the Doctor was staring at, in a thick American accent.

"Captain Harkness," the Doctor said, gleefully smirking. "I thought I might find you here."


	3. Chapter 3: Harkness

Amy stood, looking at the handsome man stood across the room. She could feel herself heating up a little at the sight of him. Rory saw the obvious blush forming in her pale cheeks and had a bad feeling. The Doctor, completely unaware of what his companions were thinking, stepped forward to greet his old friend.

"What have you got around your neck?" Harkness asked, amused at the bowtie.

"I wear a bowtie now," the Doctor said, proudly fiddling with his bowtie. "Bowties are cool."

"Doctor, who is that?" Amy asked quietly, unable to keep her eyes off the man.

"Amy, Rory," the Doctor began. "This is Captain Jack Harkness. Pheromone personified."

"You can say that again," Amy said, heating up a bit more.

"Who is this lovely young lady?" Harkness asked, stepping towards Amy.

"Don't start," the Doctor scolded Harkness.

"Amelia Pond," Amy said.

"Williams," Rory corrected her.

"Right," Amy said with her eyes closed, embarrassed.

"I'm Captain Jack Harkness, pleased to meetcha ma'am," Harkness said with a charming smile that could melt the heart of any woman. "So you're married?"

"More or less," Amy said, smirking at him.

"I like the sound of that less part," Harkness said, smirking back.

"I bet you do," Amy returned.

"I'm standing right here," Rory said, exasperated. "Right. Here."

"Wouldn't be the first time I've been involved with a married couple, both spouses," Harkness said shamelessly.

"Ok!" The Doctor finally interjected. "We've got a world to save remember."

He grabbed Amy's shoulders and steered her to Rory's side. She smiled at him guiltily as he looked a little annoyed.

"Rory, keep her close," the Doctor instructed. "All of you, follow me."

The Doctor began walking down the corridor. Amy and Rory stepped to followed.

"Doctor?" Harkness shouted. "It's this way."

The Doctor strode back into the room and down the opposite corridor.

"I knew that," the Doctor said quickly.

The Doctor walked quickly. Harkness matched his stride easily but Amy and Rory had to work to keep up with him. Amy noticed how Harkness walked a step behind the Doctor, as if he were a subordinate of the time lord as well. There was something more mixed in though. The way they spoke to each other, the way they acted around each other, it was almost as if they had known each other all their lives.

"How long have you two known each other?" Amy asked, curious.

"A little over 2500 years," Harkness answered first.

"Are you that old now?" The Doctor asked in surprise.

"I had a little incident, I forgot to tell you about it the last time I saw you," Harkness answered.

"Blimey," the Doctor said, still shocked. "You're older than me now. I've only known you a few hundred."

Rory was flabbergasted at how they were throwing out such large numbers as if they were arbitrary. Then he remembered, when it came to the Doctor, age and time was arbitrary.

They turned a corner and Harkness pressed his thumb against scanner at the side of a door. When they entered, Amy and Rory were taken aback by the amount of computers and various machines that filled the room. Along two opposite sides, adjacent to the door, were a row of monitors, all with people sitting at them. There were two large screens above the monitors that showed an image of the globe with a small orange dot bouncing all over it, the other showed various graphs and charts that neither of the two could understand. On the far side were larger computers and a small bank of servers. The whole room had a very clean feel to it. It was very mechanical and lifeless. Even the people in the room seemed a bit like zombies, mindlessly watching their computers.

The Doctor strode into the room and immediately looked at the graphs and charts on the right large screen. He studied it for a few seconds before moving over to the other one.

"Atmospheric conditions seem normal, no changes in weather patterns, no unusual sightings, nothing," the Doctor said, sounding frustrated. "It's like nothing has changed, nothing out of the ordinary. If anything, it's too perfect."

Harkness stepped over to Amy and Rory. Once again, Amy's eye was trained on him, unable to move away.

"For a man with such amazing intelligence," Harkness began. "He sure misses a lot of the most basic things."

"Oi," the Doctor shouted. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Harkness stepped away from the pair and into the middle of the room. He looked around suggestively. The Doctor also looked round but saw nothing. Harkness sighed.

"We're under attack!" Harkness shouted out. "Everyone, prepare for invasion!"

Nobody moved.

"I'm going to strip completely naked!" Harkness shouted again.

Amy made a sound that could only be described as a squee, but nobody else moved. The Doctor looked at the people. He saw them all. They weren't just diligent workers, they were mindless. They were unresponsive. He was horrified by it and he was annoyed at himself for not noticing before.

"Do you know what's going on?" The Doctor asked, still looking at the people.

"Honestly, we were hoping you'd tell us," Harkness said, looking dismayed.

The Doctor moved to the nearest person and scanned her with his sonic screwdriver. When he flicked it up and read the readings, he felt even more annoyed. There was nothing. The person was exactly as she should be. There were no abnormal readings that suggested mind control, nothing to suggest they had been attacked, they were normal.

"Wait a minute," the Doctor said, realising what Harkness had said. "We?"

"I finished the sweep, everybody is the same, even the director," another American voice said.

A medium build black man with short hair came into the room. He was dressed smart, in a shirt and jacket, but there was something about the way he held himself that suggested he was a little rough, and had previously been injured.

"Ah," Harkness said. "Doctor, Amy, Rory, I'd like you to meet Rex."

Amy and Rory waved, but the Doctor looked at Rex with worry. He stepped over the Harkness with a calm face. Except, it was that calm face that came before the Doctor did or said something in anger.

"Jack," he began, still calm. "Would you mind, please, explaining to me why there are two of you?"

"Two?" Amy asked, looking between the two. "They couldn't be further from each other."

"He means that we both can't die," Harkness said simply.

"Is this the guy you told me about?" Rex asked, looking disapprovingly at the Doctor. "Isn't he a little weedish?"

"Oi!" The Doctor shouted. "I don't want that cheek from someone like you."

"Doctor," Harkness said quietly. "It isn't his fault, and I told you not to be prejudice against me."

"Hold on!" Rory said loudly. "What do you mean you both can't die?"

Harkness sighed. He pulled out his service revolver and shot Rex in the head as if it were nothing. Amy screamed and jumped backwards and Rory jumped in the way of Amy and Harkness. The Doctor wasn't surprised, but jumped at the sound of the gun.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Rory shouted.

There was a gasp from Rex as he woke up and rose to his feet. He looked annoyed at Harkness.

"What've I told you about doing that?" Rex said, frustration thick in his voice.

"Look, this doesn't matter," the Doctor said. "We don't have time for this. I don't know if you've noticed but we only have 22 hours and 45 minutes to save the world and we still don't know what's going on."

Rex breathed deeply, crushing his anger, saving it for a later date. He stepped over to one of the computers under the screen that showed the globe. Amy and Rory looked in horror as the back of Rex's head healed in front of them. The Doctor and Harkness stepped over to the screen.

"What about the TARDIS?" Harkness asked. "Can't we get help from her?"

"She's gone," the Doctor said darkly.

Harkness saw his expression and knew not to ask. He'd ask later when things weren't so urgent and when he'd have time to explain properly.

"A little over an hour ago I got a message on my manipulator, saying the world would end in 24 hours. I followed the signal back but it led me to a field in the middle of Singapore. So, instead, I came back here. That's when I realised everyone was acting like robots. So far, I've not been able to work out why. I tied my manipulator into the control systems here to trace the signal, but it keeps moving. That orange dot is the signal, it moves every millisecond. If I didn't know any better, I'd say it was coming from all these points at once and we just don't have the capacity to track it," Harkness explained.

"So you've still got your manipulator?" The Doctor asked. "Good, we'll need that. Fastest way to travel without the TARDIS."

"Sorry, what's a manipulator?" Amy asked, completely confused.

"A vortex manipulator," the Doctor answered. "It's a truly terrible way of travelling through time and space. It's cheap and tacky."

"And this is the second time I'll have used it to save your ass," Harkness retorted.

"I thought I disabled it," the Doctor said, curious.

"I met a woman on a planet who knew how to fix it," Harkness explained.

Amy and Rory both looked at each other and smiled. The Doctor, however, frowned. They knew who it was that had fixed it. The same woman that was always the reason that the Doctor's work was undone. Professor River Song. Ignoring this, the Doctor started working. He cycled back through the information on the screens, trying to find some anomaly, something that would explain what had happened.

"I've done all that," Harkness explained. "I've searched everything, but nothing explains it. Nothing says what's making the signal and nothing explains what's happening to people. There is even less to explain how the world will end."

"Be funny if it was the core," Rory laughed.

Harkness and the Doctor turned and stared at Rory.

"Sorry," Rory immediately said. "I was just thinking, the only place every point on that map has in common is the core. If the core of the planet was where the signal was coming from, it might explain why it was coming from everywhere. But, I'll just shut up now."

"Rory," the Doctor said, walking over to the man.

Rory braced for a scolding. He closed his eyes in anticipation. The Doctor kissed him on the forehead.

"You are brilliant!" The Doctor shouted.

"I don't know why I didn't think of that," Harkness agreed, laughing. "Well done kid."

"Not a kid," Rory retorted.

"Get your manipulator, Jack, we're going on a journey to the centre of the earth," the Doctor said gleefully.

"But, Doctor, isn't it just molten lava down there?" Amy asked, confused again.

"When the planet was first created, a ship flew in. It is the core," the Doctor explained. "Be warned though, the pressure will give you a bad headache, we can only stay for a short time, and it will be quite hot."

Harkness strode over, his vortex manipulator on his wrist.

"We're ready, Doctor," he said, grinning. "Everyone grab hold."

Amy, Rory, Rex and the Doctor touched the Vortex Manipulator. Harkness smiled as he thought of something funny.

"Been a while since I had this many people touching me," Harkness said with a cheeky smirk.

"Just press the button," the Doctor said, exasperated.

Harkness pressed the button. All five of them felt a nauseating pull as they were yanked into the time vortex by the small manipulator, heading towards the Racnoss ship at the centre of the planet.


End file.
